


If I Knew It Was You

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Identity Reveal, Smooching, theyre already dating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya gets the best gift she could've hoped for when Ladybug swings onto her balcony.





	If I Knew It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FEMSLASH FEB IT'S SO INSPIRING

Alya’s phone chimed with another message from Marinette, and she rolled her eyes. Taking a hair tie from between her lips, she maneuvered it around the end of her braid, smiling when she was finally finished with her hair.

“Well, that only took forever,” she muttered, leaning back in her computer chair for a moment before her phone’s chime reminded her to check Marinette’s messages.

 **[From: Sweets]**  

_alyaaaaa i have a surprise for you!!!_

_al_

_y_

_a_

_ok well i have to go but like listen_

_be in your room in 5 minutes_

_ok bye_

_love you_

_happy birthday! again!_

“This girl’s gonna kill me,” she said, shaking her head adoringly. She set her phone down and stretched, wondering just why she had to stay in her room.

As if to answer her, a thud on her balcony sounded, followed by a soft  _tap, tap, tap_  on the sliding door’s glass. Curious, Alya rose and stalked over, her surprise at seeing Ladybug only hurrying her to the door faster. 

With a tug, the door rolled open, and the chilly night air nipped at Alya’s cheeks.

“Ladybug? What’re you doing here?” she asked, stepping aside and gesturing for the hero to come in. 

Ladybug accepted her offer and entered, looking around the room for a second before turning to face Alya. “Marinette told me it was a certain reporter’s birthday today,” she answered with a smile. “So I have something for you, if you’d like it.”

“Marinette told you that?” Ladybug nodded, and Alya’s heart soared at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness. She really was lucky to have a best friend who cared about her so much. “What’ve you got?”

Hesitation. It was brief, and gone in an instant, but it was there. “A kiss.”

“A kiss? Like, on the lips?”

“That would be what I mean, yes,” Ladybug said. She rubbed at her wrist, a nervous gesture Alya didn’t miss.

“I... Well, see, as much as I’ve dreamed about kissing you-”

“-You’ve dreamed about kissing me?”

“A lot, but that’s beside the point! Marinette and I are actually dating, you know? And we’re really happy, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Ladybug nodded sagely. “I understand. Would it change anything if I told you Marinette said it was alright?”

“If she said...?”

Marinette wouldn’t do that. Or, well, maybe she would. It’s not like Alya hadn’t ranted to Marinette every morning she’d woken up from a Ladybug dream.

“Sorry, but my answer’s still no.”

“That’s okay. Just- can I ask one more question?” she asked, slowly, skillfully closing the distance between them.

“Shoot.”

Stopping directly in front of Alya, Ladybug leaned forward and stared up into her eyes. “What if I told you that Marinette was Ladybug?”

Ladybug was so close to Alya, that as she asked her question, Alya could feel the warmth of her breath hit her own lips. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment her heart began to beat wildly, but she could feel it pounding with each second that ticked by.

“Is she?”

In answer to Alya’s question, a bright pink light engulfed Ladybug, washing the bedroom in its light before fading and revealing Marinette. Her hand came up and brushed against Alya’s cheek.

“She is,” she confirmed, and led them into a sweet series of kisses, where Alya’s hands brushed through her hair until they fell to the small of her back and pulled her even closer.

Marinette’s lips tasted like cream soda and cherries, Alya noted, her content sigh swallowed by the kiss.

Alya protested when Marinette pulled away, but any complaints were cut short when her girlfriend grabbed onto her hair and pulled, gently, tilting Alya’s head enough so her lips just barely brushed against her ear.

“Happy birthday, Peaches,” she murmured, and started to kiss her way along her jaw.

Alya was very late for her birthday dinner that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
